


On the Verge 一触即发 6

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	1. Chapter 1

「6」

总感觉写文可长可短，小天使们给意见，是差不多把它完结了还是继续编？！

我大概是疯了，炖了这么一大锅肉orz

23：41把一下午加一晚上都奉献给这篇，真是幸福的罪过Q_Q

正文

青峰心想，这要是硬生生地把欲望憋回去也不是事啊，可若是插禸进去的话以自己的持久力不知道要做到猴年马月，真是倒霉催的绿间真太郎。

自己这辈子，最打怵的人非绿间真太郎莫属。

“十、九、八……”门外，绿间还真就有板有眼地数起数来……

“你还想做？”黄濑用力推了推青峰的肩膀，他迟迟不穿衣服是要怎样？自己可没有当众表演被禸插的兴趣！“要在别人眼前彰显你的勇猛也别拿我当配角，我可不是暴露狂。”

“我只问你一个问题，”青峰的表情认真到黄濑以为他要说什么正经事，“这次没做成，你让我随心所欲的承诺可以沿用到下次不？”

“随你便。”黄濑敷衍道，现在赶紧穿上衣服才是正事，下回再玩下回的迂回战术。

“这可是你说的！”青峰闻言立马冲下床把黄濑和自己的衣服全拾掇起来丢到床上，带着那根还半精神着的大家伙走来走去也是挺拼的。

只是，黄濑也好不到哪去。

现在若是让黄濑在被青峰插禸射和让它自然萎蔫这两者之间抉择的话，黄濑很有可能选前者，没有为什么。黄濑也是男人，在这种事情上，总是想着不要委屈了自己的大宝贝才好。

“你的病服被撕破了，先穿我的。”青峰把自己的病服往黄濑身上一包，又朝着门外已经数到“一”的绿间喊道，“我们在穿衣服了，你给我等会儿再进来啊，混蛋！”

于是，门外传来了绿间第二次倒数十个数的声音……

真是该死的循规蹈矩……

待黄濑和青峰把该穿的都穿好了，两个人的裤禸裆里都挺着一个鼓鼓囊囊的东西，谁的心情都没好到哪去。当然，这也包括现在正透过亮闪闪的眼镜片一副嫌弃模样打量着青峰和黄濑的绿间真太郎。

绿间似乎在考虑该如何措辞，可这一开口就让黄濑大跌眼眶……“射了？”

青峰把想要溜出门的黄濑给捉了回来抱在怀里，看着打断自己挥洒汗水的绿间真的没法好好同他说话。于是乎，一句酸意十足的反语就冒了出来，“可真要感谢绿间你来的及时，要不然就……”

绿间推了推眼镜框，青峰心想，完了，这家伙又要开始纠正别人的世界观、人生观和价值观了……

“这里是什么地方我想你们都知道。都是成年人了，做事情要经过大脑。若是说你们像单细胞生物那样没有大脑还好，有大脑的人会做出这样的事情吗？医院是什么地方，医院是救死扶伤的地方可不是你们Ecstasy，这样神圣的地方可容得了你们亵渎？再说，纵禸欲过度是会早禸泄的，你们不想为了一时的邪念而终身痛苦吧？何况你们想过洗被套的保洁阿姨的感受吗？洗粘着你们精禸液的被套难道不会被恶心死？我看你们是没有住院的需要了，马上去前台签字赶紧滚出我的医院！”

“这是我开的医院……”青峰刚想小小反驳一下，就立刻被绿间顶了回去。

“好，这是你青峰大辉的医院，我走！”

“别别别，我现在就带他去前台签字出院。”青峰觉得自己在绿间面前太怂了。可在这医院里，绿间的身份地位就和Apple公司里的乔布斯一样举足轻重！青峰可不想让自己的巨额投资资金打水漂……

“你可真怂。”黄濑跟在青峰身后和他一起来到了前台，黄濑实在忍不住，便吐槽道。

青峰本来心里就不爽，被黄濑这么一说更是堵的慌。他把银行卡递给前台小姐之后就用右手包住了黄濑翘挺圆润的屁禸股狠狠按揉。贴着黄濑的耳朵说着下流话，“只要操你的时候不怂就行。”

黄濑依旧镇定自若，虽然在心里已经把青峰大辉这个混蛋的祖宗十八代都骂过一遍了。绝不能让前台小姐看出异端！黄濑可不想被人冠上“受”的称号，尤其是被女人。

黄濑笑着回应青峰道，“你这副怂样都被我看见了，你还有脸操我？一想到操我的人那么怂，我觉得我能当场萎了。”

“我可不信。你这个骚包可是敏感的很，这一点我最清楚。”青峰的手在黄濑屁禸股上摩挲着，突然，那只大手沿着黄濑的股禸沟滑到了黄濑的胯禸下，不要脸地抓住了黄濑的性禸器！青峰邪魅地看着黄濑，笑的得意洋洋，“明明自己的东西还这么精神，就那么想要我插你，嗯？”

黄濑红着脸怒瞪青峰大辉。这个死黑皮竟然把手从黄濑双腿之间穿过包住了黄濑的性禸器用力抓弄！黄濑不自觉地狠狠握住青峰的肩膀，咬紧自己的嘴唇，双腿夹紧了青峰的小臂。因为青峰不断揉捏黄濑的性禸器，胳膊带动裤子摩擦着黄濑的大腿根部敏感地带，黄濑忍得很辛苦，眼角渗出了一丝泪水，身子也弓了起来。

“怎么，那只好斗的金毛狐狸呢？”青峰故意挑衅，明明知道黄濑的裤子已经被溢出来的精禸液弄得湿乎乎的，双腿也开始抑制不住地配合青峰前后摩擦着青峰的小臂，却依旧使坏。

黄濑无暇顾忌青峰的坏心肠，活生生的欲望一波又一波地刺激着自己的大脑中枢，真是花前月下死做鬼也风流！

“老板，这个……卡……”前台小姐怎么可能不知道自家老板正在和面前这个漂亮的男人做着什么勾当。看着那金发男人一脸的性禸欲媚人色禸情到男人看一眼就想要彻底贯穿他的地步，不由佩服自家老板的技艺高超。可老板已经在这摸了半天了，自己不把卡给他也不是。何况若是等这金发男人真的被老板伺候到射禸出来，自己的脸还不要红透了？而且就让金发男人穿着个前面带着湿印子的裤子出去，论谁都看得出干过什么勾当啊！

“咳咳……”青峰咳嗽了几声以掩饰自己的尴尬，黄濑马上就要高禸潮了，这不长眼的丫头！青峰看着已经被情禸欲折磨到疯狂的黄濑，用指尖弹了一把黄濑的性禸器才依依不舍地要收回手臂。

“你个混蛋，点完火哪有不灭之理！”黄濑气冲冲地用双手握住青峰在自己胯禸下的大手，瞪向青峰的目光在青峰看来就是在恳求自己把他摸禸射禸出来。

“一会儿回家，让你彻底爽上几下！”青峰安慰似的亲了亲黄濑的鬓角，可对于黄濑来说算不上什么安慰。

“爽个屁！青峰大辉你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”

黄濑不知道青峰哪来的胆量还敢单枪匹马一个手下都不带就这样开着车在大马路上晃。不过基于尊严问题黄濑并没有开口埋怨或是责备青峰大辉。

是的，黄濑之所以这一路上都没和青峰大辉说话就是因为尊严问题。青峰大辉拿男人最敏感的事情耍自己，黄濑不能忍。何况自己现在和青峰大辉的关系实在太容恰，这样拖拖拉拉地总接触不到真正的目标也不是办法。若是没有替自己蹲监狱的火神大我，黄濑到是很愿意和青峰再周旋一阵子。若是排除青峰大辉这个人的性格问题，和他做禸爱的确可以说的上是一种享受。

即使是在库尔巴克这样的穷地方，也总是有与城市格格不入的富人区。五米高的钢铁围栏明晃晃地把穷富划分开来，门卫看到车牌就立刻将大门打开，欢迎着他们的主人——青峰大辉。

“你真该为自己感到骄傲，黄濑凉太。”青峰透过车内的后视镜瞟了一眼黄濑，黄濑凉太还在闹别扭。“你是第一个被我带回家的床禸伴，虽然是这栋在库尔巴克的家。”

黄濑翻了一个白眼，被你青峰大辉眷顾了就该骄傲？你可是皇帝老子还是帝国国王？

青峰大辉把车停稳在车库里，然后看着黄濑道，“下车。”

偌大的院子里竟然只有这么一栋目测不到三百平方米的小别墅？黄濑算是纳了闷了。若说是青峰没钱盖大别墅这简直是开玩笑，依黄濑看，就算是把整个库尔巴克的地皮全部买下，对于青峰大辉来说也不过是九牛一毛。

“喂！”

就在黄濑琢磨着原因的时候，青峰大辉竟然趁黄濑不注意把黄濑整个人公主抱起来。

“你可真轻，不过摸起来手感倒是很不错。”青峰也不管黄濑喜不喜欢，抱着人就往别墅里走，“脂肪都长到了该长的地方，一点儿也不多余。”

如果黄濑脚上有臭袜子的话，堵上青峰大辉的嘴大概能解恨。

“Dady~~~”

只听地板上传来了跑步的“噔噔噔”声，一个漂亮的金发男孩便出现在了青峰和黄濑面前……

孩子的个头不到青峰的腰部，看起来大概有五六岁的样子。

青峰见到这孩子似乎有些震惊，想也没想就把黄濑丢到了地上，赶忙把看见自己爸爸怀里有别的人感受到危机感哭起来的金发孩子举起来抱在怀里，“凉太不哭~”

这个叫“凉太”的孩子越加委屈了，挥舞着小拳头打着青峰的胸膛，小脸梨花带雨的让人心疼，“Dady把我丢下就是为了和这个破叔叔在一起是不是？呜呜~Dady不要小凉太了~呜呜呜~”

黄濑哪里能想到青峰可以做的这么绝，趁自己不注意把自己丢到了这硬邦邦的地板上？！屁禸股和地板来了一个星球大碰撞，没疼死黄濑。

黄濑瞪着一脸慈父相的青峰大辉和他怀里的小屁孩，这算什么？！

那孩子生得可真是白皙，带泪的大眼睛也漂亮的不像话，这真的是青峰大辉的儿子？！这黑皮能生出这么白的儿子？！若是仔细瞧瞧，这孩子到是和自己小时候十分相似，难道是自己失忆了，其实曾经有个私生子什么的？

青峰十分宠溺地看着怀里的孩子，那副样子让黄濑似乎觉得自己错了。看来青峰大辉的确是没爱上自己，是自己狂妄了。

“凉太乖，和Dady亲一下嘴儿好不好？”青峰亲了亲趴在他肩头哭的孩子那粉嫩的侧脸，小凉太这才用双手扒着青峰的脸对着青峰的嘴唇“吧唧”一口亲了上去。

当然，吻是十分单纯的贴吻，打消了黄濑心里“青峰大辉不会是有恋童癖吧”的猜想。

“Dady的唇上为什么裂了一个口子？”小凉太用小手摸了摸青峰嘴唇上黄濑咬出来的口子，原本已经澄澈了的琥珀色大眼睛又雾蒙蒙的了。

“别担心，凉太，Dady没事。”青峰吻住了小凉太的眼睛，小凉太条件反射地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛沾着未干的眼泪十分动人。

小凉太被青峰成功地安慰好了，这才想起来被爸爸丢到地上的金毛叔叔。一想到青峰爸爸进门的时候是公主抱着那个漂亮的叔叔，小凉太心里就有点不开心。“Dady不是说不会带乱七八糟的人回家吗？”

乱七八糟的人……黄濑对于这个毛孩子给自己的定位有些不悦，不过看起来青峰并不打算站在自己这边，竟然输给了一个五岁大的孩子，这算不算讽刺？

“我不是叔叔，是哥哥！”黄濑拍了拍屁禸股站起身来走近青峰和小凉太，“还有啊，我是你Dady的爱人，不算什么乱七八糟的人懂不？”

小凉太闻言立马搂住了青峰的脖子，像护崽的鸟妈妈生怕青峰被抢走似的，原本糯糯的撒娇声也变得宏亮了许多，“Dady是我的！”

青峰看着小凉太这副模样高兴的心情难以掩盖，嘴角上扬的厉害。怕是现在青峰大辉的心里，只有面前这个小屁孩的容身之地再无他人。“别听他瞎说，Dady只爱凉太你一个人。”

真是容易引起误会的话，我黄濑凉太，也叫凉太啊！

“Dady，我想玩骑大马~”小凉太洋洋得意地看着黄濑，又变回了撒娇的小屁孩。

“咳咳……”青峰有些尴尬，在黄濑面前跪在地上让自己的小凉太骑，未免太有失脸面了。“咱们回屋玩去，要不然这个黄毛叔叔会打扰到我们的。”

看着青峰抱着他的宝贝儿子上了二楼，黄濑突然觉得有些孤独。

即使是像青峰大辉这样残忍凶狠的人，也可以在亲人面前露出那样慈爱的脸。可自己呢？连个可以爱的人都没有，真是可悲。

“大美人~”耳边传来了熟悉的声音，是高尾和成！

“你怎么会在这？”黄濑看着一身管家服的高尾和成，心想，这人不是医生吗？

高尾一愣，这句话明明是自己该问他的才对。青峰什么时候把外人带进过私人住宅里了？黄濑凉太能出现在这里说明他对于青峰来说是独特的存在，亦或是青峰对面前这个人充满了兴趣。“我是青峰的私人管家。”

“哦？”黄濑惊讶了一小下，看来这个目测傻萌傻萌的矮子也是个厉害的角色？“青峰大辉的Ecstasy不是要关门倒闭了吧？没钱建大别墅，也没钱请不起专业点儿的管家了？”

高尾闻言笑道，“你是说这别墅？这可是按照我们家小少爷的要求建成这样的，谁敢不从？青峰溺爱小少爷可是出了名的，所以我劝你还是少出现在小少爷面前，否则你会被他讨厌死的。”

真是个任性的小屁孩，这青峰大辉也够惯着这孩子的，真是看不出来啊。

“时间不早了，我给你安排个房间，你洗洗睡吧。”高尾伸了伸懒腰，“这小祖宗两天见不到他爹就叫唤，我这急匆匆地跑到机场还没跟小真打电话报告行踪呢。”

黄濑白了高尾一眼，就拿着他给的钥匙去了一楼的客房。

房间装修的很温馨，一张双人床，床上放着两个一米五左右的大熊，一公一母。窗帘是一层藏青色，一层淡黄色的轻纱，搭配在一起到不觉得突兀。床头柜上，照片里那一大一小两个人的笑脸在黄濑看来十分刺眼。黄濑走过去把照片扣了过去，从衣柜里翻出了一件浴衣进了浴室。

温热的水劈头盖脸地把黄濑全身上下浇湿了，黄濑本来以为青峰大辉和自己是一路人，可似乎是自己想错了。

黄濑很喜欢被水砸到脸的感觉，那样就分不出是水还是泪了。

这种孤独的感觉经常折磨着自己，几乎在每个夜里。

黄濑闭上了眼睛，现在还不是想这些事情的时候，欠火神大我的还要换。等这次结束了，找个人过一辈子就好了。

“想什么想的这么入迷？”青峰健硕的手臂横拦住了黄濑的肩膀，后背贴上了青峰的胸膛，另一只手伸到黄濑面前关上了开关。

水停了……

为什么在这样的时刻出现？青峰大辉你想趁虚而入吗？

黄濑把自己靠在了青峰怀里，感受着青峰轻微起伏的呼吸，“你的小宝贝儿睡着了？”

“你吃醋了。”

黄濑一愣，“开什么玩笑，我一不会吃小孩子的醋，二不爱你。青峰大辉你说话还真是没缘由无根据。”

青峰用双手揽住黄濑的双肩，声音轻柔的很，“为什么哭？”

“别拿哄小孩的语气和我说话。”黄濑用力挣开青峰的怀抱，“我洗好了，你洗吧，我先休息了。”

青峰一把抓住黄濑的手腕把他整个人都拽进了自己怀里。

青峰的脖子上不知道什么时候多出了一条项链，很丑，似乎是把一个环形的干草给封在了玻璃里。

黄濑以为青峰会吻自己的嘴，没想到青峰吻上了自己的眼睛，“为什么哭？”

心被戳了一下，有些痛。

黄濑别过了脸不让青峰再吻自己，“别狂妄自大了，青峰，我没有理由哭。”

“那好，”青峰的吻慢慢滑了下来，勾起了黄濑的舌头，“那现在兑现你的承诺可好？”

黄濑闭上了双眼，沉默了一会儿。

“做完之后，你放我走。”

青峰没有答复黄濑，他要先确认一件事。

黄濑扯掉了青峰脖子上的项链，丢到浴室地上。

“这项链难看死了。”

青峰推开黄濑，把那条项链捡起来，声音瞬间变得冷酷了，“我答应你，做完之后会把你送到你想去的地方，我青峰大辉保证让你满意。”

青峰把项链拿到水龙头前冲了冲，黄濑在他背后不冷不热地讽刺了一句，“一条破链子，你至于那么在乎吗？真不像你啊，青峰大辉。”

青峰把项链重新戴到了脖子上，“你想在这里，还是在床上？”

“无所谓。”

“很好。”青峰把黄濑按在大理石洗漱台上，冰冷的大理石贴着黄濑的肌肤让黄濑打了个寒战。

没有接吻，青峰一口吸住了黄濑的乳禸头。炙热的舌头一遍一遍地碾压黄濑的红禸缨，热流在黄濑体内胡乱窜动。青峰用双手强制黄濑的双腿攀上他的腰，分工明确地一只手按摩着黄濑另一个寂寞的乳禸头，另一只手上下撸搓着黄濑的性禸器。

“吻我。”黄濑双手撑着大理石，看着在自己身上摸掐舔弄的青峰，提出了自己的要求。

青峰闻言抬起了头，冷漠的眼神让黄濑彻底心凉了，“你不配。”

在自己脖子上疯狂啃咬的人，却说自己不配和他接吻。

青峰把黄濑的身子翻了个个，他似乎没有耐心做前禸戏了。冰冷的润滑剂滑入黄濑的后禸穴里，随之而来的就是青峰大辉的三根手指。

不知道因为什么，黄濑好像让青峰失去了兴趣。

“轻点。”黄濑被青峰捅的疼得要命，否则也不可能张嘴要求什么。

青峰并没有手下留情，三只手指并排在黄濑身体里集中攻击着那一点。

黄濑双腿发软地趴在大理石台面上喘着粗气，又痛又舒服，哪一个也没占上风。

“为什么……为什么这么对我？”

青峰用双手按住黄濑的腰两侧，“我进去了。”

那么冷静低沉的声音和插禸入自己体内的炙热诠释着什么叫天壤之别。还以为他对着自己的身子硬禸不起来了，却比第一次进来的时候还粗还热。

黄濑忍住了后禸穴撕裂一般的痛，骂了一句，“口是心非的骗子。”

“和你比起来，我算得了什么？”

“啊！”

青峰狠狠一挺禸腰，那根粗热的棒子就疯狂地碾过了黄濑内里的敏感点直接插禸到了最深处。背后位果然能进的很深，黄濑爽痛地哭了出来。

没有一点怜惜，青峰的性禸器打桩一般一次比一次更狠，一次比一次还深。可笑的是，黄濑竟然觉得又痛又爽。

“我要你记住骗我的后果。”

青峰猛然抽出了自己黝黑粗大的性禸器，突然的空虚感让黄濑无所适从。如果放纵一下自己，会不会好受一点？

像锅里的煎蛋一般，又被青峰翻了面。

黄濑红着眼眶，嘴角溢出了津禸液，脸色红润，眼神因为正在进行的活动而迷离不定。

黄濑看着冷酷的青峰大辉，即使是和自己做着这样的事情，他依旧可以保持冷静吗？

一滴泪沿着黄濑的脸滑落到赤禸裸的胸膛，黄濑在乞求，“吻我。”

“这是你求我的，黄濑凉太。”

含住黄濑的红唇，扫过他口腔地每一个角落。黄濑主动将舌头缠到那条霸道的舌头上，下禸体又被青峰狠狠地插禸了进去。

“唔唔……”

青峰托起黄濑的屁禸股走出浴室，黄濑吓得赶紧用双腿夹紧青峰的腰。

只有这缠绵疯狂地撕咬才让黄濑微微感觉青峰对自己是有感情的，这一刻，黄濑渴望有个人来陪陪自己，或许是谁都可以。

被青峰丢到床上的时候下禸体里青峰的性禸器也滑了出去，带出了一滩润滑剂和肠液。

“真的不是你，还是你忘了？”青峰居高临下地看着黄濑，看着已经狼狈不堪浑身吻痕的黄濑，“或是说，你根本不在乎？”

小黑子……

黄濑看着青峰，我知道，你就是当年那个黑皮男孩。

黄濑只对四岁时的那件事记忆犹新。

从孤儿院里逃出来，是一个雨天，黄濑光着脚在满是石子的土路上拼命地跑。孤儿院的主人要把自己卖到Ecstasy，当时青峰五郎还在世，Ecstasy还是青峰爸爸的公司。即使是四岁的孩子，也知道被卖到Ecstasy，意味着怎样的人生。

又冷又饿，可比起冷和饿，是对未来未知的恐惧。

黄濑躲在桥洞下瑟瑟发抖，大概就是从那时起，只要黄濑一感觉到冷就会恐惧。

昏昏沉沉睡着了之后，突然听见熙熙攘攘的声音。

是孤儿院的打手追过来了？黄濑吓得浑身一哆嗦，猛然睁开眼睛拿起身旁的木棍就要往来者身上打。

那是六岁时离家出走的青峰大辉，或者说是桃井大辉。当时青峰大辉还是青峰五郎的私生子，青峰五郎只是在暗地里供他母子三人吃喝和生活开销，青峰大辉还有一个叫桃井五月的妹妹。虽然没有明里承认青峰大辉的地位，不过青峰大辉却是青峰五郎的大儿子，也是唯一一个儿子。即使他的正妻再气不过，最后青峰家的家产还是要由青峰大辉继承，青峰五郎的正妻无法怀孕。于是，原本在田间河里玩耍的青峰大辉知道自己要去大城市里过没有可以玩的小龙虾只有可以吃的大龙虾的日子，青峰大辉毅然决然选择离家出走。

“臭小子，你吓死我了！”青峰大辉一手握住了黄濑拿棒子的那只手，冲着黄濑吼道。

黄濑本来就哆哆嗦嗦的，虽然来者不是孤儿院的打手，却不比那群人强到哪去，这个黑鬼太吓人了！

青峰只是凶了一些就见面前的小黄毛哭了起来，青峰慌了，“喂……你哭什么啊！”

“呜呜呜……”被青峰大辉这么一说，黄濑哭的更厉害了。

“喂……别哭啊……麻烦死了，怎么和五月那个丫头一样一见到我就哭啊，喂……”青峰尴尬地用小黑手往黄濑脸上抹了抹，可这黄毛的眼泪像是不要钱似的流个不停。“好啦，把面包给你，你别哭了好不好？”

黄濑肚子很饿，听见面包，挣扎着收回了眼泪。

青峰看着可怜巴巴地瞅着自己得黄濑，果然哄小孩子就要拿东西诱惑他。

“那。”青峰把被自己藏在衣服里面的面包掏出来递给了黄濑，虽然自己也饿得很，不过比起哄孩子这么烦人的事情，青峰宁愿饿肚子。

黄濑拿过了面包，可力气太小撕不开包装袋。

青峰走过去把面包拿了过来，黄濑立马又眼含泪珠地看着青峰，青峰无奈道，“不和你抢啊，我帮你打开包装袋啊，小祖宗。”

黄濑低着头有些不好意思，误会了好人。

打开包装袋之后，青峰又把面包递给了黄濑。黄濑小心翼翼地把面包拿出来，看了眼青峰，把面包掰了两半。有一半故意掰的很小，黄濑留给了自己，另一半大的递给了青峰。

“我不要，你都拿去，只要以后都别哭了就成。”青峰蹲在地上看着桥洞外的雨稀里哗啦下个不停，如果今夜不逃出来，自己的人生轨迹都要被那个臭老头给颠覆了。

“是你太吓人了我才会哭。”黄濑走到青峰身旁把那半截面包往青峰怀里一塞，自己也蹲下来开始啃面包。

黄濑是个心思很细腻的人，他留意到青峰说了“以后”。如果真的可以有“以后”，和黑皮在一起的以后，黄濑就觉得很安心。

青峰偷偷瞥了眼身旁的黄毛，他长得还真好看，白白净净的，和自己完全是两个极端。

青峰望了望天，雨淅淅沥沥地小了一些，大概一会儿就会停了吧。“一会儿我带你去一个好玩的地方。”

黄濑偷偷拉住了青峰的黑手，温温的，很有安全感。

“妈呀，你的手怎么这么凉？”青峰看了眼黄濑，这才发现他只穿着单衣浑身都湿透了。

青峰把自己的外套脱下来披在黄濑身上，看着黄濑目光里满是崇拜很是自豪。

雨停了之后青峰把黄濑背到了河边，因为黄濑逃跑的时候把脚磨破了。

河边有个废弃的茅屋子，青峰夏天的时候经常在这里睡午觉。

黄濑和青峰在屋子度过了五天，青峰会抓鱼和虾，还知道哪些果子能吃，黄濑特别佩服他。

第六天，黄濑说那天是他生日。

下午的时候青峰偷偷摸摸地走进屋子，背后不知道藏着什么东西。

青峰痞痞地笑了，说什么“让我亲一下嘴我就告诉你。”

黄濑想也没想就答应了。

孩子间的感情，单纯到让人肃穆。

青峰亲了一下黄濑的嘴，就把那双自己用了一个上午才编好的草鞋递给黄濑，“这鞋结实的很。”

“谢谢你，小黑子。”

青峰告诉过黄濑自己叫“桃井大辉”，黄濑说姓太娘了，还是“小黑子”好听，而且论谁都知道是指他——鉴于青峰的肤色。青峰回来了一句“黄濑凉太听起来也很娘啊……”

“喂，黄濑，你当我媳妇儿吧。”青峰看着黄濑一脸欣喜地试着自己给他编的鞋，心里被幸福塞得满满的。

“哈？小黑子，我可是男人啊，怎么可能做你的老婆……”

“喂，我对你这么好！”青峰突然觉得自己的理由不太充分，又补充道，“这里就我们两个人，你不嫁我嫁谁？”

“那么，”黄濑笑嘻嘻地走到青峰面前，“小黑子是喜欢我喽？”

“是……是又怎么样！”

“我也喜欢小黑子~”黄濑笑道，“可是我没有定情信物给你怎么办？”

“这好办。”

青峰把黄濑领到了自己做草鞋的地方，一直想带黄濑来这里，这里有很多漂亮的花，黄濑大概会很喜欢。

黄濑闷头揪着花花草草的不知道要做什么，神神秘秘地不让青峰知道。

“小黑子闭上眼睛。”黄濑终于弄好了，也学着青峰玩神秘。

“什么啊？”青峰装作不耐烦，心里其实早就乐开了花，闭上了眼睛。

黄濑把自己编好的花戒指套在青峰的食指上，那里是有妇之夫带戒指的地方。

“小黑子你偷看！”黄濑红着脸对上了青峰藏青色的眸子，有些害羞。

“你怎么知道我手指的尺寸？”青峰有些惊讶，这戒指又结实又合适。在青峰的印象中，黄濑可不是什么巧手的人。

“我天天握着小黑子的手，当然知道尺寸啊！怎么样，好看吧？”

“娘死了。”

“切，嫌丑就别带啊！”

“那怎么行！”青峰笑道，“我去摸鱼回家做饭，你要不要回去？”

“我想在这里再待一会儿，小黑子你先回去吧。”黄濑道。

“好。”

四岁的黄濑以为，真的可以和青峰一直这样呆在一起过一辈子。可那天晚上，回到茅屋子的时候，看到了被烧成灰烬的房子，心如同被刀狠狠划开了口子痛到痉挛。

四岁的黄濑，以为是自己的戒指做的太丑了的缘故，才会被青峰抛弃。

便从骨子里恨透了那个戒指。

他不知道，青峰五郎派来的人把青峰抓走的时候，青峰野豹子一般拼命挣扎撕咬着那些人。只可惜，六岁的孩子，什么都做不了。

那群人烧了这草房子，以解心头找了这黑皮小子五六天的恨。

青峰十六岁的时候，青峰五郎死了。

青峰亲自用刀割断了当年抓自己回去的那群人的喉咙，也三番五次回到那条河边，可再也没遇到过黄濑。

青峰大辉，你回来的太迟了，我以为自己永远都会被不同的人一次次抛弃。即便再次看到青峰大辉的时候，那古铜色的肤色，那藏青色的眸子，那一样叫着“大辉”的名字，黄濑却再不敢相认。

看到了项链里的戒指又能怎样，你再也不是当年的“小黑子”，我也不再是当年的黄濑了。

“我不知道你在说什么。”黄濑从床上爬起来，“我只知道，现在我需要做的，只有取悦你这件事。”

没有更多的话语，青峰知道，面前的人就是那个黄濑凉太。

即使过了这么多年，骨子里的那份傲气依旧没变。

“你知道就好。”

青峰把黄濑扑倒在床上，在黄濑脖子上撕咬的动作像极了觅食的野豹。硕大的黝黑性禸器把黄濑一次次地贯穿又一次次做空，这世上，大概没有比和青峰大辉做禸爱更让人疯狂的事情了。

贪婪地咬食着黄濑身上每一寸肌肤，火热的性禸器把黄濑的肠壁毫无保留地撑开。每一次涌动都带动着身体上所有的感官，黄濑第一次放肆地用呻禸吟发泄着自己的快禸感。

“啊……不要……青峰……”

青峰下身的猛烈抽禸插和手上轻柔地抚摸着黄濑满是淫禸欲的脸和金发完全是两个极端，可黄濑却享受着青峰给予的温柔和猛烈的冰火两重天的爱。

青峰的腰腹力量强到吓人，持久力也让人癫狂。黄濑配合着青峰扭动着腰身，他想让青峰更舒服，也想让自己更舒服。

这种事情，本该是相爱的人做的。

“不要……啊……青峰……”

青峰突然把黄濑整个人都抱坐起来，猛烈的坐禸骑式配合着重力让黄濑感到恐惧，舒服到令人恐惧。

青峰用沙哑的嗓音嘶吼着，“你爱我，黄濑，你爱我！”

“小青峰！”

青峰送入黄濑体内的热流烫的黄濑全身发颤。青峰射禸了很多，黄濑后禸穴根本容纳不了。成股成股的白禸浊挤出了青峰和黄濑紧密连接的入口，黄濑的后禸穴被青峰撞的通红。

黄濑把精禸液全部射禸到了青峰的腹肌上，白色和黑色的交融色禸情的意味极为浓厚。

“小青峰，”黄濑揽住青峰的脖子，送上了自己的唇，“你还要我吗？”

“我说过，”青峰把黄濑抱起来，黄濑感受到了体内的分禸身并没有因为射禸过一次而有所萎蔫，也可能是又迅速胀了起来，“像你这样的美味，不把骨头都拆光了吃掉，怎么舍得丢掉？”

青峰把黄濑压到了墙上，黄濑只能用双腿紧紧地环住青峰的腰才不至于掉到地上。后背很凉，身体却烫的要命，黄濑知道，自己也想要青峰。

不管是插禸入还是被插禸入，很想要他。

“被我操的爽吗，黄濑凉太？”青峰埋头咬住黄濑左胸上的乳禸头，扯开好远才松了口。青峰大辉带给自己的刺激永远都是两个极端——痛和极乐。

黄濑斜着脑袋，因为刚刚的高禸潮还有些无力，可还是努力笑了一下，右手探到了自己和青峰相连的地方，“我这里，只容得下你青峰大辉的东西。”

“哈哈，你果然是个妖精。”

青峰用双手扶住黄濑的屁禸股，食指坏心肠地揉了揉黄濑的穴禸口，黄濑不自觉地夹紧了青峰的性禸器。

青峰挑了挑眉，“就那么舒服？”

黄濑也不害羞，大大方方道，“如你所感受到的，很舒服。”

“被我操就那么舒服？”用力顶了顶黄濑，声音因为性禸欲沙哑着。

“啊……是……是又怎样？”黄濑毫不示弱，即使是在呻禸吟却仍旧趾高气扬。

穴禸口因为青峰的突然抽禸出流出了很多白禸浊，沿着青峰的性禸器流到了耻禸毛上，青峰停止了动作，吻干净了黄濑嘴角的津禸液道，“求我，操你。”

“别玩我，青峰大辉。”黄濑平静地看着青峰，即使自己现在狼狈不堪，即使自己输得很惨，黄濑也不觉得耻辱。输给自己曾经初心萌动的人，没有什么不光彩的。“进来，我想要你。”

“黄濑凉太，别那么清高。”青峰用自己的性禸器顶端戳了戳一直冒水不停收缩的穴禸口，“我要你低三下四地求我操你。”

黄濑静静地看着青峰，看着那曾经澄澈不已的藏蓝色眸子，时间早已经把世事都变得物是人非了。

“好。”黄濑和青峰交换了一个湿吻，毫无意外地被青峰掠夺地呼呼直喘。黄濑水润的唇贴着青峰的耳朵，热气夹杂着娇禸喘的声音，“求你，插禸进来。”

穴禸口猛然又被狠狠撑开，黄濑的点火起到了颇好的成效。

“你若是敢在别人身下这样娇禸喘吁吁，”青峰腰腹以接近一秒两动的频率，以锤子砸钉子的力度贯穿着黄濑，“我就操禸穿你！”

“不行……啊……我要……要滑下去了……啊啊……小青峰……慢点……”

青峰把黄濑的屁禸股往上一颠，本来都快出去小半的性禸器又勇猛地冲了进来，呻禸吟声被快禸感淹没了。

青峰怎么可能不动情，毕竟是在自己曾经的情人身体里驰骋，看着黄濑一脸满足的模样，青峰更是卖力。

靠着墙做禸爱极耗体力，可也是最淋漓尽致的体禸位。

即使是刚刚因为低血糖而住过院，青峰也丝毫不吝啬体力让黄濑爽翻。当年是自己做的不对，可手无缚鸡之力的六岁孩子能做什么？

不过黄濑似乎并不如自己在乎他一般在乎自己。那个孩子，青峰凉太，青峰是因为他像极了当年的黄濑凉太才收养了他。

傻子才信什么Ecstasy大股东青峰大辉回馈社会捐助孤儿院并收养了一个孩子以示爱心这样胡扯的新闻，在那样的环境里长大，还知道“爱心”是什么鬼东西就很难得了。

青峰宠溺着青峰凉太，他说东就东说西就西。似乎这样，可以稍稍弥补当年丢下黄濑凉太的罪过。

绿间曾经很文艺地吐槽过青峰，说什么自己像《飘》里的Rhett Butler，把对黄濑的爱转移到了青峰凉太身上。

青峰特意去翻过《飘》这本书，他不喜欢那个结局，他不会让青峰凉太死掉，也不会和黄濑说那么绝情的话。

他青峰大辉不是Rhett Butler。

“吻我。”黄濑求道。

青峰停下了抽禸插看着黄濑，黄濑得不到满足也看向青峰，“别停。”

“你知道吗？”青峰神情十分认真，“只有相恋的人做禸爱的时候才会频繁接吻。黄濑凉太，你告诉，我算你的什么人？”

黄濑凑到了青峰唇边，舔着自己在青峰唇上留下的伤口。青峰会错了意，撬开了黄濑的唇，扫荡着黄濑的口腔。

“过客。”

变质了，那些懵懂和童真早就变质了。

“过客。”青峰重复着黄濑给自己的定位，只是一个过客。

青峰把黄濑抱回床上，把他侧着身推倒，也不管黄濑疼不疼就抬起了黄濑的右腿放在自己肩上，黄濑的私禸密禸处被最大程度地打开了。粉嫩的性禸器在黄濑靠在墙上被青峰操的时候就已经射禸过一次，如今又渗出了白液。

黄濑一只腿垂在地上，一只腿被青峰抬起来，青峰的双腿像一把剪刀一样在自己的胯禸下动着。青峰是怎么贯穿自己的全部看的清清楚楚，那根让自己爽到不行的欲禸根从自己白皙的屁禸股间抽禸出来又狠狠地插进去。

黄濑的大腿已经痉挛过好几次了，因为是青峰，所以每一次高禸潮都来得快而持久。神经元似乎已经乱了秩序，持续不断地刺激着感官爽到麻木颤抖。

自己被青峰撞飞了好几次，又被他粗鲁地拖了回来继续插，反反复复，好像停不下来了。

停不下来也好。

青峰俯下身子卯足劲用力一插，伴随着黄濑后禸穴的迅速紧缩而猛地射禸出。又是洪水一般的力道，青峰进入的太深了，一会儿洗身子的时候怕会很费劲。

黄濑已经累得没有力气了，失神地趴在床上。

“起来，”青峰把黄濑扛到身上，“把身子洗干净，要不然会生病。”

那你怎么不戴禸套？

黄濑是没力气和青峰争论，要不然说不定又是一番激战。

一股一股的液体从黄濑的菊禸花里流出来，有一部分都流到了青峰的胸膛上。黄濑有些尴尬，“我可以自己洗干净，你先休息吧。”

青峰没有理会黄濑，把黄濑放到洗手台前就让黄濑崛起屁禸股。花洒喷出的热水对准了黄濑红禸肿的后穴，黄濑红透了脸。

青峰大辉把手指头伸进去抠了抠，又带出了一滩精禸液。也不知道青峰是不是故意的，可每次抠弄都碰到了黄濑的敏感点！

“你可真有精神啊，黄濑凉太。”青峰握住了黄濑又立起来的性禸器，对准黄濑的后禸穴又插禸了进来。

“不要了……好累……啊啊……小青峰……你出去……啊……好舒服……”

青峰把右手垫在黄濑的腹部挡住了大理石的棱角，这样即使黄濑被自己猛撞也不会被大理石磕到。青峰盯着黄濑通红的紧紧吸住自己性禸器的后禸穴，那么贪婪地咬住自己不放，黄濑凉太你心里到底是怎么想的？

即使还因为刚刚结束的性禸爱而痉挛的内里依旧尽职尽责地取悦着青峰的每一次入侵和内禸射。青峰又开始了新一轮地抽禸插，这是今天和黄濑的第四次。

“跟我说实话，黄濑，你喜欢我操你，是不是？”青峰乐此不疲地摆动着腹部，像是有着强大动力的马达完全没有减速。

“喜欢。”黄濑说了真话。

不想停。

和青峰的身体交禸欢简直太美妙了，似乎能忘记一切的不愉快。

青峰坐在浴室的地毯上，黄濑和青峰面对面跪坐在青峰的腹部，双手扶着青峰的肩膀，配合着青峰不断抬起的腹部摆动着屁禸股。

太疯狂了……太……淫禸荡了……

黄濑不吝啬自己的呻禸吟，这是青峰该得到的赞赏。他的每一次插入都把自己送去一次天堂，每一次撤离又将自己带到了地狱。在天堂和地狱里纵横的刺激，让黄濑兴奋到极点。

“小青峰……啊……你好棒……太舒服了……啊……”

黄濑起身又狠狠坐下，起身再次狠狠坐下。黄濑的性禸器沿着在青峰的人鱼线上滑动，像一个颇为有耐心的画家，将白色的染料一笔一笔地涂在青峰的身上。而青峰的性禸器在黄濑身体里也不断得胀大再胀大。

“黄濑，把它拔出来。”青峰命令道。

黄濑想都没想就听从了青峰的命令把青峰的性禸器吐了出来。

“坐下来，用力坐下来。”

“啊！”

青峰的性禸器似乎是戳到了黄濑内里的肠壁，黄濑惊得全部射禸了出来。

“太紧了！”

青峰低吼了一声，被黄濑夹禸射禸了……

黄濑不知道自己是怎么回到了床上，只是早上被好听的叫禸床声吵醒了。

青峰在摸索着什么，是手机！

叫禸床声是青峰的手机铃声！

是自己的声音！

“青峰大辉你TMD混蛋，给我换掉！”黄濑扑到青峰身上想夺走青峰的手机。

青峰脸上的笑意越加浓烈了，竟然主动把手机递给黄濑，“我留了备份，你随便删。”

“算我黄濑凉太看错你了！”黄濑忍着全身尤其是腰上的酸痛坐起身子，身上大大小小的淤红告诉黄濑昨晚的一切都是真的。

“你难得在我身下叫一次床，我当然要录下来。”青峰一把抱过黄濑，“今天同我回美加利亚，我让你做Ecstasy在首都的头牌。这才是你想要的，不是吗？”

“青峰老板想让我伺候别人的话，我无所谓。”

“让你当头牌是为了遂你的愿，可若是你敢失身，我先杀了你的奸夫，再把你这风骚的小禸穴用我的东西洗干净，再把你活活囚禁起来天天用身子服侍我。你记住，黄濑凉太，我青峰大辉说到做到。”

黄濑得意地笑了，伸长脖子吻了吻青峰的嘴角，“还说你不爱我？口是心非的骗子，我把这个爱称还你。”

“随便你怎么想。”青峰大辉起身穿好了衣服，“以后教育青峰凉太的活就交给你了，最好别让他恨你，不然以后你这个妈不好当。”

黄濑看着青峰性感的后背，扯来被子裹住了自己的身子，“那就别在那孩子表现出来对我的爱意啊，你个混蛋！”

“你说过，你要是想的话，任何人都可以被你征服。”

“孩子也算？”

“我拭目以待你的魔力，我的小狐狸。”


	2. Chapter 2

说罢，黄濑吻了吻青峰的侧脸，青峰却纹丝未动。黄濑还以为青峰会把自己按倒在床上强干。黄濑不甘心，青峰大辉竟然不配合！黄濑琐碎的吻沿着青峰棱角分明的侧脸滑到了青峰那因为衣领微敞而露出的锁骨上。

黄濑肺腑着，他娘的，死黑皮连呼吸都没有凌乱！我的技术就有那么差？

因为超级不甘心，黄濑怒气冲冲地一把扯开了青峰的病服，那健硕黝黑性感到令人嫉妒的身子明晃晃地露了出来。不管三七二十一，黄濑一口咬住了青峰左边的胸肌，青峰眉毛微皱，黄濑这口可不是调禸情的力度。

“还合口？”青峰眉峰一紧，瞪着黄濑道。

黄濑这口咬的的确狠，可青峰的胸肌硬邦邦的让黄濑的咬肌痛的厉害。黄濑没好气地抬起头回瞪青峰，距离近到青峰那该死的依旧平稳的呼吸都喷到了黄濑的脸上，“没想到青峰老板竟然是这么有定力的人。第一次见面的时候，如果我没记错的话，青峰老板可没这么雷打不动吧？”

“你的胆子很大。”

“是因为我有退路。”黄濑一边解自己衣服的扣子一边道，“明明那么喜欢我还隐忍着，就连我那样的主动青峰老板都无动于衷，究竟是谁欲擒故纵？青峰老板不就是想要我吗，我这就让你干到爽。”

黄濑在脱衣服这种事情上真的是有点笨拙，八九个扣子解了半天没解开。这倒像是黄濑不情不愿了，明明都把那么潇洒的话说在前头了……

“我不明白。”黄濑看着青峰突出的喉结上下动了动，然后这句莫名其妙的话就从青峰嘴里吐了出来。

“什么？”黄濑一气之下把衣服猛然扯开了，因为力气太大整件衣服都撕碎了。黄濑到也不在乎，自己早就被青峰大辉看过了，何况以青峰大辉现在的状况，谁攻谁还不一定呢！

“啧……”青峰似乎是被黄濑的举动震到了，看着面前白花花的诱人身子，的确有点想把他扑倒的冲动。不过，还不是时候。“为什么你会有我喜欢你的错觉？”

“青峰老板想抵赖？”黄濑并不因为青峰在自己身上扫荡的目光而害羞，反而抓起了青峰的手就往自己胸上按。“明明青峰老板现在的目光就是想把我扒光了好好享用吧？”

竟然黄濑都亲自送货上门了，青峰哪有不享用的道理？青峰用食指拨弄着黄濑因为没有衣服遮挡直接接触冷空气而挺立起来的乳禸头，迎上了黄濑得逞了一般的笑容。“那证明不了什么，黄濑凉太。就像我对着其他男人女人能硬起来一样，这证明不了什么。”

“你对我有不一样的感觉。”黄濑突然扑向青峰，咬住青峰的右耳轻舔着，“今天我要上你，青峰大辉，你会因为今天而爱上我的。”

青峰觉得大概是自己听错了，这黄毛刚刚说了什么？他要上自己？！

黄濑没有给青峰思考的时间，霸道地狠狠啃住了青峰的嘴，右手狠掐青峰硬挺的乳禸头，左手伸进青峰被下的裤子里用力揉搓着青峰的性禸器。

黄濑仗着青峰现在身体虚弱手上还打着点滴就胡作非为，怎么可能心甘情愿地就这么让青峰大辉占了便宜去？把这黑皮上的自己的那些全部还回去，这才公平。

黄濑知道自己没有经验可能会被青峰嘲笑就努力回忆青峰上自己的时候都做了些什么。松开青峰的唇，看到那张本来苍白的唇被自己啃出了血色，黄濑到是十分满意。心情大好的黄濑好心把青峰唇角溢出来的唾液舔干净了。

青峰出奇的老实，本来黄濑以为自己要花大力气制服青峰呢！可能是青峰大辉知道自己现在体力不支，认栽了吧。

黄濑在青峰脖子上吸吮，种禸草莓种的不亦乐乎。右手早就把青峰的性禸器服侍的硬禸挺起来了。黄濑准备先让青峰射禸一次，就像青峰对自己做的那样，让他先放松一下后禸穴才好插禸进去。

右手沿着青峰的股禸沟慢慢摸了下去，黄濑突然意识到一个问题，抬头看着甚是冷静的青峰大辉问道，“洗澡了吗？”

青峰挑了挑眉，“怎么，嫌我脏？”

“卫生点总是好的。”黄濑现在可不想影响青峰的心情，报复活动可不能因为青峰大辉心情不好而告终。“不过如果是青峰老板的话，我不介意。”

是的，黄濑少有的已经忘记了自己本来的计划而开始被情绪所左右了。

说罢，黄濑的右手继续往下探。

青峰突然用右手抱住了附在自己身上的黄濑，扯下了左手上的针头，看着做出防备姿势的黄濑，道，“真的想上我？”

黄濑把青峰狠狠地按在他身后的枕头上，力气很大。一抹胜利的笑容绽放在黄濑脸上，红唇一启，就和这漂亮的人一般狂妄，“显而易见。”

青峰动了动肩膀却被黄濑按回在枕头上。青峰似乎有些不悦，不过黄濑自信以青峰现在的体力，他是耗不过自己的。

青峰又试着挣扎了几下，可依旧没有逃脱黄濑的手掌心，有些微怒，“不后悔？”

“高兴还来不及。”黄濑笑道。

“我真是越来越佩服你了，”青峰因为用力过度而重重喘息，疲惫地闭上了双眼似乎是认栽了，“黄濑凉太。”

“虽然不知道这个‘黄濑凉太’是谁，”黄濑抚摸着青峰漂亮胸腹肌肉，湿热的唇凑近青峰的耳畔安抚道，“不过，若是青峰老板喜欢，我可以成为青峰老板想要的任何人。”

温湿的红唇沿着青峰的侧颈一直下滑，留恋在青峰的颈窝。

黄濑有些陶醉似的道了一句，“你很性感。”

谁知青峰大辉突然发力翻身把黄濑压在了身下，一根皮带不知从哪里冒了出来，青峰大辉把黄濑的双手狠狠地绑在了一起动弹不得。 

“你耍我！”黄濑挣扎着反抗，怒气冲冲地瞪着青峰，“你明明很虚弱了，哪来这么大的力气！”

“你翘起尾巴耀武扬威的模样很可爱，我的小狐狸。”青峰笑了，可看在黄濑眼里就是在讽刺自己的自作聪明。“宝贝儿，游戏结束了。”

青峰把黄濑的双手绑的死紧按在黄濑头顶，黄濑用双腿反抗却被青峰的双腿狠狠顶住。青峰的热吻吻得黄濑有些脱力，那强劲的舌头大力地扫荡着黄濑的口腔。

不甘心！

青峰撤走了舌头，居高临下的看着黄濑怒气中天的模样，“哪来的这傲气？”

黄濑身子一挺，用嘴狠狠咬住了青峰大辉下唇。

“嘶……”青峰抽了一口冷气，这黄毛小子竟然把自己的嘴唇咬破了？！

黄濑尝到了血的味道才松开，既然报复不成，那就继续按计划行事好了。不过自己可不是能忍气吞声的人，青峰大辉欠的债，黄濑当然要要回来，不管是多是少。

黄濑躺在床上沉沉地呼吸，因为手和身子都被青峰大辉压住了，所以刚刚挺起身去咬青峰大辉的唇也费了黄濑不少力气。不过因为小小的报复而获得的喜悦抑制不住地冒了出来，黄濑笑得美极了，唇上还沾着青峰嘴唇上溢出来的血。“青峰老板不是糊涂了吧，明明游戏才刚刚开始不是吗？”

“很好，我最喜欢难缠的对手。”青峰的左手在黄濑的两胸之间大力地揉着，白皙的胸膛因为青峰的不怜惜泛出粉红的颜色。“不过，宝贝儿，你似乎并不是一个严谨的奸细。”

其实从青峰大辉第一次叫出自己名字开始黄濑就有些怀疑，难道是自己真的露出了什么马脚让青峰大辉察觉出了异端？青峰大辉的确是个难缠的对手，自己以后定要小心谨慎。既然跟踪器已经贴在灰崎的手表上了，那么接下来自己就要找机会逃出青峰大辉的手掌心。

“奸细？”黄濑大笑道，“我明明做一个靠身体挣钱的人就很有前途了，为什么要去卖命？青峰老板若是觉得我底细不干净，大可以放我去Ecstasy服侍别人。这样于青峰老板并没有损失不是吗？何况，青峰老板不要我，我觉得我也能过上好日子。”

“你已经计划好下家了？”青峰一边舔咬着黄濑红润的乳禸头一边用另一只手在黄濑乳禸晕上画圈，“你以为我会把我的东西拱手让给别人？”

“我们只是契约关系。”黄濑正色道，“何况我觉得如果我下定决心要勾禸引别人的话，我会成功的。”

“那就先拿我做实验好了，我的小狐狸，让我看看你的本事。”青峰唇上的口子还在流血，把黄濑的乳禸头都染湿了。“你逃不掉的，如果我还不想放走你的话。何况，你究竟想干什么，我很清楚。”

“青峰老板真是狂妄。”黄濑想反抗却动不了，一挺胸反倒把乳禸头白白送到了青峰的嘴里被青峰狠狠地咬住惩罚了一下。

黄濑倒吸了一口冷气，这不是爱人之间的做禸爱，冷血的青峰大辉。

“告诉我，你为什么要跟踪灰崎祥吾？”青峰扯掉了黄濑的内禸裤，颜色浅嫩的性禸器软趴趴地贴着青峰的大腿根。青峰很是不悦，明明在黄濑身上耕耘了很久，这粉嫩的性禸器竟然没有一丝精神的迹象。

“不知道你在说什么。”黄濑倒吸了一口气，感觉到在自己性禸器上肆无忌惮地大力揉搓的青峰那只大手把自己可怜的性禸器完全包裹住揉面一般地折磨着它。

可过了一会儿，在黄濑性禸器上胡作非为的大手撤走了，伸到床头抽屉里似乎在摸什么东西。

大概是在摸润滑剂，黄濑猜测。

“把套带上，我不想得病。”黄濑自知大势已去便开始为自己的健康着想了。青峰大辉这色鬼不知道碰过多少人，怎么可能没个什么病。

青峰笑了，看着黄濑那一副敢死队的模样，自己在这黄毛心里是有多不堪？还亏一堆美人拼了命也想被自己睡上一觉，果真不是因为自己有魅力而是有钱吗？“别担心，我也怕死，以前和别人做都带禸套。”

黄濑青峰可骗不到，在酒店那次，青峰是上来就插根本没想带安全禸套。“别骗我，你和我做的那次我可没看到你有要带禸套的想法。”

青峰嘴角上挑，流氓本质又浮现了。“像你这样的美人，隔着一层，就好像不曾占有一样。”

“你个流氓。”黄濑吐了青峰一口吐沫，没好气地看着青峰大辉道，“你只在和我做的时候不带禸套是要证明你爱我吗？”

“你怎么总能扯到这个荒谬的结论上？”青峰把润滑剂放到黄濑脑袋边上，继续在抽屉里摸另一样东西。“我怎么会爱上一只狡猾的狐狸？”

黄濑恶心地看着那瓶润滑剂，不知道青峰大辉用它干过多少人。“把那瓶脏东西从我枕边拿走。”

青峰从抽屉里掏出了一个小盒子，黄濑盯着看了好久。

青峰大辉这是干什么？求婚？！

青峰把盒子放在黄濑胸上，压着黄濑头顶上双手的手丝毫没松懈。“这瓶没开过封，专门为你准备的。”

呵呵……黄濑笑了，真是浪费，在我身上你用不完这么多，我保证。

黄濑看着青峰单手打开那个小盒子，因为盒子盖挡着黄濑的视线，黄濑并没有立刻看清里面的东西。

“你要向我求婚？”黄濑对上青峰的眸子，冷冷道，“我不会接受的。”

“小狐狸，”青峰咬了咬黄濑的鼻子，“你可别会错了意。”

青峰从盒子里拿出了一个再普通不过的透明小圆片，却把黄濑吓了一跳。

青峰怎么弄到灰崎祥吾的手表的？！那是自己贴在灰崎祥吾手表上的跟踪器！看来这下又要和青峰周旋才能接近灰崎祥吾了……

黄濑真的是一分钟都不想呆在青峰大辉身边，黄濑承认，自己似乎并不是青峰大辉的对手。

“我还以为是戒指呢，青峰老板真会逗人开心。”黄濑难得示弱，“这是什么？青峰老板买的性禸趣用品？”

“你真可爱。”青峰舔了舔嘴唇，把跟踪器放在指尖色禸眯眯地看着黄濑，“想尝尝这东西的滋味吗，我的小狐狸？”


	3. Chapter 3

不愧是青峰大辉看上的，的确是有点姿色。不过看起来到是纯情的很，难道青峰大辉喜欢这种调调的？

还真看不出来。

“怎么？”青峰看着灰崎，倒要看看灰崎想耍什么花招。

“哥们也不明抢，”灰崎一把把Linda推到了青峰坐的沙发那边，“咱们交换玩伴可好？就一次，也让兄弟我尝尝这么漂亮的男人是什么滋味！”

“他，”青峰鼻子紧贴着黄濑的脖子，嘴吸吮了一下黄濑白皙的锁骨肌肤，“可不是好驯服的。”

“脾气火辣？”灰崎两眼似乎都在放光，“我喜欢！”

“好啊，”青峰到是大方，把黄濑往灰崎的方向猛然一推，“那就让你开开眼，尝尝那种销魂的滋味。”

“销魂？”灰崎张开手臂等着抱黄濑，“青峰哥不愧是Ecstasy的老板，‘销魂’什么的不正是Ecstasy的宗旨？”

黄濑怒瞪了一眼笑着看自己的青峰大辉，相比起来，黄濑更喜欢被青峰做那些下流事。

真没想到青峰大辉会答应灰崎祥吾，还以为青峰大辉对自己是真的有点喜欢。

可恶。

“哟，小宝贝儿，别一副被人抛弃的表情。”灰崎起身拉住黄濑的手腕，想就势把黄濑按在沙发上来上一发先爽爽，谁知……


End file.
